


Balancing the Scales

by veleda_k



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Celeste Helena Octavia knows what justice is.</p>
<p>Spoilers for Godchild volume 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balancing the Scales

When Celeste Helena Octavia joined Delilah, she was a beaten woman. She had lost her home and her son, and the only thing keeping her pathetic body moving forward was the thought of vengeance.

Vengeance, Delilah could deliver. Celeste grew strong, and she grew powerful. She wasn't surprised when the Cardmaster offered her a place as one of the Major Arcana. As “Justice.”

Celeste sits in the darkness and dreams of the end, when the lying hypocrites who destroyed her will fall before her feet, and they will know pain like hers. 

She is Justice. And Justice she will have.


End file.
